Tan Diferentes
by He-Nyotalia.Love
Summary: Historia paralela a "Algo Diferente" no es necesario haberse leído esta, aunque ayuda a entenderla/ Porque ambos lo sabían...por ser tan distintos es por lo que se sentían atraidos, se complementaban, se necesitaban... Fem!Italia x Alemania
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hidekaz. Además, debo advertir que no planeo una historia de muchos capítulos, quizás solo hasta la Segunda Guerra Mundial y luego un salto en el tiempo especial. Disfrutad de la lectura y gracias.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Capítulo 1: El encuentro entre el fiero guerrero y una caja de tomates con sorpresa<span>_

"Ve…me he perdido, ¡Fratello se cabreará mucho conmigo!"

Caminaba sin rumbo por algún lugar de la frontera entre Austria e Italia. En realidad, no tenía ni idea de donde me encontraba, simplemente había seguido caminando con la esperanza de tropezarme con alguno de mis camaradas para que me regresaran al frente con mi hermano. Pero cuanto más caminaba, más insegura me hallaba. El miedo se apoderaba de cada parte de mi cuerpo y asustada, arrastraba una caja vacía de armamento a la cuál le había pintando un gracioso tomate y unas letras con el fin de, si el enemigo rondaba cerca, esconderme dentro ocultándome. Correr no me serviría de nada en estos momentos, y ya no sabía cuántas bonitas banderas blancas había hecho (utilizando la sábana que mantenía guardada en la mochila para tomar una siesta tras la batalla.

Me sentía una cobarde sin remedio…es decir, al ser mujer tampoco es que pudiera hacer mucho. Mi deber consistía en las comidas diarias de nuestros soldados, que se basaba en una buena cantidad de carbohidratos para mantenerlos bien energéticos para las luchas, ¿y qué mejor plato que la pasta? Ohh y además, utilizando unos deliciosos tomates que Hermana España nos había mandado a fratello y a mí junto una carta cuyo contenido se me ocultó. Debía ser algo muy hermoso porque Lovi se sonrojó y maldijo por lo bajo a cualquier germano existente sobre la faz de la tierra. Se la tenía jurada a los pobres. ¿Quizás porque esas personas asustaban con facilidad con su mirada fría e implacable y esos cuerpos grandes y fuertes con unos brazos que podían aplastarte de un solo achuchón en menos de lo que se dice pasta? Sacudí la cabeza al horrible pensamiento. ¡Yo no quiero morir así! Seguí caminando enfrascada en mis cosas, el sonido de disparos a los lejos, casi imperceptibles me trae de vuelta a la realidad, dándome cuenta de cuán lejos me podría hallar.

Con un suspiro y agotada, de siento de cuclillas apartándome los mechones que se habían escapado de la coleta echándose al frente. Me sentía inútil…yo quería formar parte de esta unificación, trabajar unida a mi hermano por una causa común y escuchar los gritos ansiosos y felices de nuestra gente, orgullosos de llamarse italianos. Pero…aquí estaba, como una muñeca de cristal que no debe ser tocada, repartiendo armas y cocinando para todos, admirando como los demás pelean mientras yo me oculto lejos de las trincheras, temerosa de cada disparo acertado a una persona. Odiaba la guerra…la sangre corriendo sobre el suelo, los heridos cayendo rendidos, los ojos secos de mis hombres incapaces de llorar porque saben que han muerto por una causa que consideran justa. Qué egoísta fui…porque me escondo y ellos perecen por mí, por nosotros, por Italia Unida.

Los pasos acelerados de alguien acercarse me alertan, mi cuerpo tiemble y sacudo las manos frenéticamente sin saber qué hacer. ¡Me va a matar! ¡Me va a matar! En un instante de lucidez, recuerdo la caja y me meto en ella sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Las lágrimas salen contra mi voluntad, el corazón late a un ritmo desenfrenado inhumano, siento como si fuera a desfallecer en cualquier momento. El ruido se hace más sigiloso, pero no menos audible…¿indecisión? Deseo mirar pero no me atrevo… Y entonces, unos golpes secos golpean la caja, y me altero. Wahh ¿Qué hago, qué hago?

"H-Hola, ¡Soy el hada de la caja de tomates! ¡Vine para que seamos amigos, vamos a jugar!" Empecé a tener un ataque de ansiedad. Le había dicho algo ridículo sea lo que sea que hubiera fuera. Dios, ayúdame, fratello ¿dónde estás? Zarandean la caja, y eso me pone aún más nerviosa.

"¿Quién hay ahí dentro?" pregunta una voz poco familiar con un pesado acento. ¡ENEMIGO!

"¡No hay nadie dentro! ¡No abras!" respondí desesperada, pero el continuaba empujando para abrir la caja "¡Detente! ¡¿Qué ganas con ver mis entrañas?

"¡Muéstrate!" Y, para mi desgracia, la tapa se rompe dejándome plenamente expuesta. Salgo muy asustada y llorando, usando como último recurso rogar por mi vida "¡No me dispares! ¡No me dispares! ¡Haré lo que sea!" Miro hacia el hombre tumbado en el suelo, su rubio cabello echado hacia atrás, un típico alemán con unos profundos ojos azul cielo. Su mirada se posa en mí confundido y un poco sonrojado.

"¿U-una mujer? ¿Qué haces aquí en tan lejos?" pregunta suavemente pero desconfiado. Ese tono de voz hace que me relaje ligeramente.

"A-ah me perdí y n-no sabía cómo regresar a frente y…"

"¿italiana?" frunce el ceño y me da un escalofrío "¿no serás tu pariente del Imperio Romano, ¿verdad?

"Ve…" al escuchar el nombre de mi abuelo, mi tensión instantáneamente desaparece y sonrío al temible alemán "¿Lo conoces? Soy su nieta, vee quizás no seas tan temible como pareces"

¿Soy yo o su cara se tornó algo decepcionada? En fin, ¡No me hará nada! ¡Estoy a salvo! Empiezo a hablar sin control, no comprendiendo muy bien si el extraño me entiendo por su mirada vacía como calculando algo. En cuestión de segundos, me hallo cargada sobre sus hombros muy confundida con el miedo rondando otra vez mis venas.

"¡¿Me vas a matar? ¿A dónde me llevas?"

Pero él sigue impasible caminando cada vez más lejos del frente donde se encuentra mi hermano y no puedo sino temer por mi vida. Vee, ¿En qué lío me he metido?

* * *

><p><strong>Autora: Sí, señoras y señores, esto es una historia paralela a la de Algo diferente, aunque no es necesario haberse leído esta para entenderla, al menos no en los primeros capítulos xDD No sé por qué, pero me apetecía escribir un poco de fem Italia, puesto que me resulta super mona, y Lovino es muy celoso por sus dos chicas así que xDDDDD ver a Alemania sufrir un poco nunca está de más. Muchas gracias por haberos pasado a leerla y espero que haya gustado. No puedo asegurar cuando podré actualizar, puesto que tengo otra pendiente, pero haré lo posible porque ambas siempre sean lo antes posible ^^ cada semana. Y ya sabeís, opiniones, críticas constructivas u halagos siempre son agradecidos en un review xDDDD Adiós amigos!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Los personajes empleados en esta historia no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a el maestro Hidekaz :3**

* * *

><p><em>Segundo capítulo: capturada por un malhumorado alemán<em>

Habían pasado unos pocos días desde mi captura, y la verdad, no me podía quejar del trato que estaba recibiendo. El fornido alemán me alimentaba, me dejaba tomar mis siestas sin ninguna interrupción, a veces intentaba entablar una conversación con él pero normalmente me ignoraba, y caminaba con mucha libertad por el pequeño refugio. Por supuesto, no recibía noticias de la situación de fratello en el frente, sin embargo, las caras de los soldados que entraban y salían con noticias para el rubio lo decían todo. La guerra pronto llegaría a su fin, y aunque se negaban a rendirse, tenían todas las de perder. En ocasiones, Alemania se sentaría a mi lado, observando cada gesto que hacía fijamente, tan callado que mis nervios afloraban y temblaba de expectación y miedo. Luego, me preguntaría cosas para sacarme algo de información, y yo las evadiría con éxito. Era un hombre noble de expresión reacia y dura, y bajo toda aquella máscara sabía que jamás se atrevería a provocarme ningún daño. Me aliviaba, pero por otro lado…maldecía que no me tomaran en serio por mi sexo. Es decir, hermana España era mujer, y en el pasado tuvo lo que todos quisieron poseer: tierras, fama, dinero…medio mundo a sus pies. ¿Acaso que hubiera caído de una forma tan desgraciada significaba que no estaba cualificada para tomar decisiones? ¿Ella, que sola se ocupó de aquellos territorios más allá del océano? ¿Ella, quién había combatido a Arthur y sus piratas mejor que cualquier hombre? Preguntas que para nadie tenían importancia ya.

Con pereza, cojo la sabana y la estiro por encima de mi cabeza, cubriéndome con su calidez, y dejo escapar un relajado suspiro. Por alguna razón, hoy me encontraba sola en ese lugar, con las puertas abiertas de par en par. Ve…él no parecía la clase de persona que olvidaba esa clase de cosas, más aún cuando un prisionero de guerra potencial puede escaparse en menos de lo que canta un gallo. En fin, pero ese no es mi problema. Hacía mucho frío fuera, así que me levanté acercándome a la puerta determinada, aún tapada. E hice lo que llevaba bastante rato hacer desde que la vi de aquella forma: la cerré. Asintiendo, me giré para encontrarme con unos hermosos y penetrantes ojos azul cielo mirándome con mucha confusión y ceño fruncido. Me sobresalté por la sorpresa.

"… ¿Por qué?" pregunta, su fuerte acento enviando escalofríos a mi piel.

"Emmm…¿Por qué el qué?" contesté apurada.

"No puedo comprenderte…"se frota la sien, como si le doliera la cabeza de haber estado repasando una cosa mil y una veces y aun así no encontrar la respuesta a sus cuestiones "Te dejo la puerta abierta, la nevera disponible para que te aprovisiones, una sábana para las noches frías e incluso en la mesa un mapa. Y tú haces todo lo contrario a mis esquemas, ¡No te escapas!" grita, derrumbándose en una silla "se supones que te tengo prisionera… ¿Por qué no actúas como un cautivo hace en estos casos? Por primera vez, me resulta imposible predecir los movimientos de una persona."

"Ahhh ¿eso? Aquí tengo todo lo que necesito: comida, siesta y tranquilidad, no merece la pena escaparse"

Su cara se torna roja entre la vergüenza y la furia. Agarra mi mano arrastrándome hacia la salida y me ordena que huya. Yo, sin muchos ánimos, camino haciéndole caso. Sin embargo, a unos pocos pasos, no muy lejos, hallo un grupo de hombres con cara de malas pulgas y sin dudarlo, corro de vuelta para la casa. Alemania sacude la cabeza agotado y empieza a preparar la comida. La gastronomía alemana era buena, no tanto como la italiana claro está, pero si rica. Me dediqué a observarle con detalle y noté que, cuando se trataba se realizar cosas del hogar o tan simples como hacer la comida, su expresión adquiría unos matices más suaves, incluso diría que tiernos y felices. En verdad, él era una persona fascinante, y desde el primer momento había decidido hacerme su amiga aunque no estuviéramos en buenos términos ahora mismo con la guerra. Pertenecía al tipo de gente que sobresalía por sus propios logros y el aspecto fiero ganado de batalla, pero que en el fondo, debía de estar muy solitario. En cierto modo, me recordaba al Sacro Imperio Romano…su parecido rozaba casi lo anormal, y muchas veces me había encontrado pensando que ambos podía llegar a ser la misma persona. Quizás, esa es una de las razones por las que sigo aquí, oculta a su lado, cuando mi hermano me esperaba no muy lejos luchando, deseando el final de esta "mierda embrollo" como la llama él para volver a ver a la española que había capturado su corazón. Porque si algo sabíamos los italianos, era distinguir el amor. Vee, ¿y qué mejor unión que el país del romance con el país de la pasión? Una combinación explosiva y maravillosa.

"¿En qué piensas, italiana?" oí una voz que me saca de mi ensoñación. Alemania coloca mi plato delante de mí y se posiciona no muy lejos, ya acostumbrado a tener un acompañante en la mesa. Sonrío y bebo un poco de agua.

"En nada en particular…" contesto con una voz misteriosa a propósito, y como pensé, despierta su curiosidad.

"hm… ¿seguro hada de los tomates?" responde divertido, y dándose cuenta de lo dicho se sonroja y aparta la mirada para seguir comiendo.

"Oww ¡Alemania sonrojado es muy mono!" me fijo en como el color rosado de sus mejillas se intensifica y no puedo sino admirar que le queda bastante bien. Le quita los rasgos endurecidos de su cara…en cierto modo, se veía incluso mucho más atractivo.

"C-calla y come"

Me encantaría que al terminar la guerra, yo pudiera ser amiga de esta persona, con todo mi corazón. Bajo todo ese caparazón había visto a alguien dulce y sereno que no era sino producto de su propia soledad y de la vida. No era tonta, conocía cuanto había tenido que luchar este hombre para llegar a donde está. Apareció de la nada apoyado por Prusia y se hizo un hueco en el mundo. Lo admiraba, porque al contrario de la creencia popular que nos tomaba a los italianos siempre por cobardes (no niego que en ciertas ocasiones no huyéramos, pero no siempre como acostumbran a afirmar), fratello y yo también nos habíamos esforzado por hacer de nosotros un país grande, a reconstruirlo, y por eso estábamos aquí.

Cuando menos nos lo esperábamos, la Gran Guerra terminó, y yo fui capaz de volver a casa donde mi fratello, muerto de preocupación, me dio un capón en la cabeza y maldijo no haberme tenido más controlada permitiendo que un "macho patatas" me capturase. Me disculpé hasta que se quedó satisfecho. Pasamos un largo periodo de pobreza debido a los gastos de las batallas, las pérdidas humanas y la caída de la bolsa de América. Cuando fratello se encontraba muy ocupado, escapaba para reunirme con Alemania y, con la excusa de buscar un trabajo, cooperar haciendo billetes. Con el tempo todos fuimos saliendo de ese pozo sin fondo, sin embargo, no pensábamos que los problemas apenas acababan de comenzar.

La Guerra Civil Española estalló, y cada país firmó un pacto de no intervención propuesto por Inglaterra. Pero otros, dirigidos por sus jefes, lo ignoraron por completo. Rusia se manifestó a favor del lado republicano, mientras que Alemania al bando sublevado. Por ende, y con el apoyo del duce, yo le seguí con el propósito de defender el régimen fascista del hombre bajito. Mi fratello montó en cólera, negándose a participar en toda aquella barbarie, acompañando a la mujer que amaba en todo momento. Gracias a esto, hubo un acercamiento entre el jefe de Alemania y el mío.

Y aquí nos hallábamos ambos, en una misma habitación mientras ellos discutían en la continua sobre los beneficios de una alianza ítalo-alemana. Alemania, algo tenso, mantenía la compostura como un buen soldado, listo para acatar cualquier decisión que se tomara en segundos. Yo sonreí, sosteniendo mi cabeza con ambas manos sin dejar de mirarlo.

"Ey…Alemania" llamé con una voz suave. Él en seguidas me prestó atención.

"¿Qué ocurre, Italia?"

"Sé que vamos a aliarnos y tal pero…me gustaría que fuéramos amigos, y no que todo se remita a un simple pacto político entre nuestros países" soné algo seria, pero en verdad quería que él no pensara en nuestra relación como la de dos aliados unidos por intereses comunes…yo buscaba algo más. Él pestañeó, confundido, para luego asentir y dar una ligera sonrisa, casi imperceptible…pero bonita.

El Pacto de Hierro de había formado, y solo era cuestión de tiempo que Europa conociera las consecuencias de ello.

* * *

><p><strong>Autora: Cómo habréis podido observar, no explico con mucho detalle algunos apartados específicos de la historia del mundo, porque veo irrelevante tener que hacerlo dos veces xDD Ya será explicada, por ejemplo, la guerra civil, en "Algo Diferente" así que no hay necesidad de hacerlo dos veces. La Segunda Guerra Mundial sí que es posible que la explique desde dos puntos de vista diferentes: Italia del Norte e Italia del Sur. Espero que os haya gustado, tal y como prometí, he actualizado lo antes posible xDD como estaba historia es corta, me puedo permitir hacerlo. A penas tendrá 4 o 5 capítulos si me salen bien las cuentas jajaja. X3 Podéis dejar algún review eh? Que no muerdo xDD si os pasáis a leerla y os gusta es un detalle muy bonito hacérselo constar a la autora jajaja. En fin, muchas gracias y Adiós!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Los personajes empleados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hidekaz y no tengo ánimo de lucro (creo) xDD.**

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo tres: El Mundo en Llamas<em>

Contarle a mi fratello nuestros planes para una inminente guerra resultó más difícil de lo que nos esperábamos. No me restaré culpa a sabiendas de que debí habérselo comentado a él mucho antes que incluso planteárselo al Duce, pero era necesario. Siendo el gran testarudo que era y teniendo en cuenta aquella aversión ilógica a la gente de sangre germana, y mucho más especialmente a los alemanes, su cólera se veía venir desde lejos. Por alguna razón, Lovi se negaba a apoyar la defensa de un régimen fascista como el nuestro, y menos a implantarlo en otros lugares. Sin embargo, el mero hecho de nombrar expansionismo ya era para él la gota que colmaba el vaso. Aceptó por el simple hecho de que era una orden, nada más. Vestidos ambos con nuestros uniformes militares (yo, como mujer, no debería estar usándolo, pero mi posición al lado de una gran fuerza militar y disciplinada como Alemania me obligaba a parecer que podía permanecer a su altura, o eso repetía constantemente mi duce), el suyo color crema, el reglamentario para marchar lejos a África a defender y conquistar a aquellos territorios a los que habíamos echado el ojo; el mío, de un azul oscuro, con una camisa negra en honor a la causa de Mussolini, compuesto de una chaqueta y falda…mi objetivo sería vigilar mi lugar en Europa. Llamamos a nuestro grupo el Eje, cuyos miembros más destacados éramos Alemania, Yo y Japón. Dejando de lado las cuestiones políticas y militares, los tres nos habíamos hecho inseparables durante ese periodo de tiempo. Tres países con grandes ambiciones en el mundo que queríamos cumplir a toda costa, los tres con la necesidad de buscar aquel "espacio vital" que considerábamos oportuno. Las imposiciones del Tratado de Versalles y sus limitaciones para con la gran nación Alemana fueron tomados por estos como un diktat, y yo junto a Japón me sentía engañada por disposiciones que habían reducido nuestras expectativas. Injurias a nuestro orgullo como naciones y hacia nuestra gente.

Sin embargo, las principales potencias europeas, reticentes a actuar contra los totalitarismos de nuestros países, mostraban una notoria pasividad ante el incumplimiento de los puntos tratados en el Tratado. No querías ver más allá de sí mismos, preocupados por salir de esa política aislacionista que se había autoimpuesto con el fin de evitar futuros problemas mayores. A veces, yo misma me encontraba indignada con ellos…el mundo era un lugar lleno de hipócritas, tal como repetiría mi fratello. Estados Unidos condenaba el expansionismo de Japón, pero seguía vendiéndole las materias primas necesarias para el esfuerzo bélico. ¿Y él se hacía llamar Héroe? Gran Bretaña no criticó el rearme alemán y firmó tratados de cooperación naval con Alemania. No solo eso, sino que con la ayuda de Hermano Mayor Francia, muchísimo antes de la guerra o cualquier alianza, convencieron a varios países de imponer un embargo armamentístico sobre los contendientes de la guerra civil española…solo la soviética Rusia prestó ayuda a los republicanos españoles que se veían asediados por el hombre bajito fascista que contaba no solo con mi ayuda (que, no por alardear, yo fui quien más ayuda prestó al bando de la falange que pretendía liberar y atender a mi maltrecha hermana España) sino también con las de Alemania y Portugal. A esta clase de política se la conocería más tarde como de apaciguamiento, que tenía por objetivo de, por medio de concesiones para nosotros, intentaban aplacar nuestros ánimos expansionistas. No lo consiguieron.

El jefe de Alemania pronto fijó sus ojos una vez más en Austria. En marzo, sus tropas cruzaron la frontera y ocuparon Viena sin encontrar resistencia por ninguna parte. Como siempre, Austria esperaba al impasible soldado sentado en un sillón bebiendo café y tomando unos dulces. La había conseguido anexionar al territorio alemán, y ante la falta de condena o respuesta por parte de los demás países, inició la invasión de los Sudetes checos, seguido inmediatamente de un reparto de territorio por parte de los países vecinos al observar la pasividad de quienes deberían evitar la situación.

Alemania fue mucho más lejos, y llegó a expulsar a Lituania de Memel, y exigía Danzig y el llamado corredor polaco. Todos aquellos logros en tan poco tiempo me impresionaron, y mi admiración por la nación crecía con los días. A pesar de ser una persona disciplinada, obsesionada con el orden, de gastronomía no pobre, pero no tan inimitable como la de mi casa y con una gran voluntad, me hicieron plantearme si yo podía permanecer allí quieta mirando como aquel individuo sin apenas esfuerzo conseguía prácticamente toda Europa. Por eso, quise emularle lanzándome a la conquista de Albania. No pensé que los movimientos de ambos desencadenarían el fin de esa política de apaciguamiento. Inglaterra, convencido ya de nuestras intenciones, junto con Francia buscó la negociación de Tratados de protección mutua con Rumanía y Polonia, y, aunque no de mutuo agrado, iniciaron conversaciones con la Unión Soviética. Lo que no sabías, es que Rusia y Alemania ya se habían adelantado a ellos, y dejando de lado los ideales políticos tan diferentes a los que obedecían, habían llegado a un acuerdo de no agresión y se habían repartido Polonia y algunos territorios vecinos. Eso me provocaba escalofrío, y por un momento temí que Alemania me dejara de lado ahora que tenía por "aliado" a una persona tan fuerte y poderosa como la Unión Soviética. Reconocía mis hombres y yo misma carecíamos del ese valor característico de los soldados alemanes, que nuestra especialidad se concentraba más en la huída que en la lucha, que causaba más problemas que algún beneficio a esa alianza. Y sin embargo, él permanecía a mi lado, abrazándome cuando me encontraba con ganas de llorar, me animaba y tapaba los ojos a los crímenes de las batallas, me hacía sentir que, aún siendo una nación mujer, era tan grande como cualquier hombre que se hallaba peleando allí. Me hacía sentir especial…sus similitudes con el Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico era pasmosas…pero yo lo sabía. Misma persona…y a la vez distintos. Quizás jamás recuperaría aquellos recuerdos que compartirnos juntos, pero ahora él era Alemania, y yo lo quería por quién era.

Con la entrada del ejército de tierra alemán a territorio polaco, Gran Bretaña, Francia y otros países de la Commonwealth le declaraban la guerra. En apenas 27 días, entre alemanes y rusos, Polonia fue totalmente conquistada. Francia cayó rápidamente en 1940, y viendo como teníamos todas las posibilidades de gana, de mutuo acuerdo con mi hermano Italia en su conjunto se unió a la ofensiva alemana. Londres se convirtió en la capital democráticas de todos aquellos gobiernos en el exilio que habían tenido que abandonar sus países invadidos y consiguió que muchos intervinieran en la situación en África, lo que llegó a preocuparme puesto que mi fratello se hallaba aún allí con la conquista de territorios. Esta aumentó con el conocimiento de que Estados Unidos, aunque no se unía abiertamente, se declaraba no beligerante y proporcionaba recursos militares a Inglaterra. Alemania intentó la misma maniobra de recabar apoyos, pero su esfuerzo dio pocos resultados. España no entraría en una guerra después de recientemente salir de otra, se encontraba en la pobreza y no disponían de recursos, aquellos que pedían insistentemente a su jefe (también se barajaba la hipótesis de que un oficial alemán había advertido a Franco sobre las posibles consecuencias de unirse y recomendado que lo evitara). Solo yo y Japón estábamos dispuestos a comprometernos con él y su lucha contra Gran Bretaña y Estados Unidos. No fue un gran consuelo para él, puesto que Japón se encontraba muy lejos del continente europeo y nosotros no servíamos de gran ayuda para combatir…en poco tiempo, nos habían derrotado en África y en Grecia. Alemania me recriminó insistentemente en que invadiera a este último país por mi cuenta y que pensara las cosas antes de actuar. Yo solo quería sentirme útil, y mi duce apoyaba mis movimientos, por eso creí que teniéndole a él como aliado cualquier cosa era posible incluso para mí. Con un largo suspiro decidió prestarme ayuda en África.

El 7 de diciembre de 1941, sorprendiéndonos a todos, Japón declaraba la guerra a Estados Unidos destruyendo toda la flota estadounidense del Pacífico en Pearl Harbor; se convirtió en el amo de ese océano. La mayor potencia mundial entraba en la guerra, y no nos dimos cuenta a tiempo de las consecuencias que nos traería esto. Sin embargo, a mediados de la guerra alcanzamos nuestra máxima extensión. Fratello, con la ayuda del Áfrika Korps estaba realizando un gran trabajo, e incluso él se sentía esperanzado por ganar la guerra tal y como reflejaban sus cartas. Me preguntaba si esa felicidad de debía a si, cuanto antes terminara la contienda, más pronto lograría volver a ver a Hermana España. Todo parecía indicar que íbamos por buen camino, pero no nos esperábamos la reorganización de los aliados. Ganaron terreno en Europa, y una serie de significativas batallas en el Pacífico. Entonces, ocurrió lo inesperado. Los aliados lograron desembarcar en Sicilia, provocando el pánico en el gobierno. El rey destituyó su apoyo a Mussolini y lo traspasó a Badoglio, nombrándolo jefe de Estado. Lovi, harto de la maldita guerra y de seguir obedeciendo a líderes estúpidos, se rindió, firmando un armisticio con los aliados para pocos días más tarde declararle la guerra a Alemania. Por primera vez, me enfadé tanto con él que me negaba a llegar un acuerdo que beneficiara a los dos, le acusaba de ser un egoísta, de no confiar en la causa del duce, de que lo planeaba desde el principio debido a su odio por los alemanes…y él escuchó pacientemente, callada, con la mirada dolida, y se marchó. Me había equivocado tanto con él...había malmetido en cosas que en realidad no eran su culpa, y me había reflejado a mí misma con aquellos insultos. Mi hermano no se merecía la forma en la que le había hablado, pero aún con ese endemoniado carácter suyo me escuchó y calló. Días después me arrestaron, nuestras miradas enfrentadas la una a la otra, firmes en nuestras decisiones, determinados a permanecer con aquellos a quienes amábamos. Me encarcelaron junto a mi duce.

Ese encierro no duró mucho. Alemania apareció junto algunos oficiales suyos, obedeciendo órdenes de su líder, para liberarnos de la prisión y seguir proporcionándonos su apoyo. Si al menos, aquel rostro cansado me hubiera afirmado que lo que hacía era lo correcto… Establecimos una república fascista en el norte. Los meses venideros fueron tensos y duros, los aliados avanzaban espectacularmente en Europa y Alemania perdía fuerzas y ánimo. Su jefe sufrió un intento de magnicidio que solo acabó con la muerte de algunos dirigentes importantes pero que hirió levemente al hombre. Aún así, yo seguía al lado de mi impasible guerrero, quien ya había dejado de creer en la causa de Hitler, pero mantenía su postura de luchar hasta que le dijeran lo contrario. En las noches, cuando me colaba en cama buscando el calor de sus abrazos, sus húmedos besos sobre mi piel, sus palabras acogedoras…me instaban a que abandonase su bando, a que recapacitara y huyese al lugar de mi fratello.

"Felicia…se acabó, hemos perdido, vete tú que puedes…" murmura, en un tono de voz tan tierno y agotado que rompe mi corazón en mil piezas.

"No quiero…mi lugar está contigo. Ve…Alemania, ¿Y si te pasa algo? No me lo perdonaría jamás" respondo testaruda, pero su mirada calla cualquier tipo de réplica.

"Mañana…te dejaré cerca del territorio del Sur de Italia, y tu esperarás a que te capturen. ¿Entendido? Tu hermano te perdonará…"acaricia mi pelo, escondiendo su cabeza en mi cuello "Si me aprecias…si me amas como yo a ti, Felicia, entonces me dejarás darte la oportunidad de salvarte de esta locura, ¿me escuchas?"

Asentí, llorando sin control. Si hace años, tras la caída de mi primer amor, me hubieran dicho que me reencontraría con la misma persona, y a la vez con una totalmente distinta, y que tendría la oportunidad de luchar por lo que creía, como un verdadero soldado, habría sonreído ligeramente y hubiera respondido que no sería posible. Y si, me hubieran dicho que a pesar de la barbarie de la guerra, encontraría el amor una vez más en un temible guerrero de hermosos ojos azules, y tan diferente a mí en cada sentido…habría dicho que las fantasías se habían terminado para mí hace muchos años. Porque el amor, llega cuando y con quien menos te lo esperas. Y de este modo, a la mañana siguiente me hallé en los brazos de mi hermano, quien nunca se atrevió a recriminarme nada. Más tarde, Mussolini sería atrapado en un intenta de escapada y fusilado junto a su amante.

Hitler se suicidaría el 30 de Abril, y el 7 de mayo su sucesor ya comenzaría con los planes de rendición alemana. No quedaba nada por lo que luchar. Japón, después de sufrir las dos bombas nucleares soltadas por Estados Unidos en dos de sus ciudades, se rindió. Firmó su capitulación el 2 de septiembre de 1945. La guerra terminaba definitivamente.

Los años posteriores a la guerra fueron difíciles, sobre todo para los alemanes y las tensiones constantes entre América y Rusia, hasta tal punto de dividir Alemania en dos bloque distintos, un capitalista y otro comunista. Prusia fue disuelta y dejada a cargo de los soviéticos.

Con el tiempo, las cosas volvieron a su cauce…

* * *

><p>"¡Felicia!" un ruido seco me despertó violentamente. Me incorporé sobresaltada observando por todos lados si nos encontrábamos ante el estallido de una nueva batalla como las del pasado y buscaba un hueco donde refugiarme mientras hacía banderas blancas.<p>

"Veee Ludwig, ¡¿Dónde está el enemigo? ¡ Yo no quiero morir!" grité, desesperada cubriéndome con las sábanas, de las que de un tirón me desproveyeron. Ojos color miel chocaron con unas esferas del cielo. Alemania suspira y sacude la cabeza.

"¡Eres las anfitriona de la reunión mundial! ¡No puedes llegar tarde!" respondió, peinándose su cabello hacia atrás, ya inmaculadamente vestido y arreglado.

"Vee…vale" dije, me apetecía dormir un poco más…en fin. Sonreí pícaramente "¿Y mi beso de buenos días, Lud?"

Sonrojado, se agachó cohibido y me besó en los labios, beso que yo me permití el detalle de profundizar mientras le rodeaba con mis brazos el cuello. Puso poca resistencia, hasta el punto de dejarse llevar a la cama de nuevo.

"Felicia…la reunión, ya" ordeno suavemente, en un momento en que liberé su boca. Con un puchero, lo dejé ir y me preparé lo más rápido que pude. Él me abrazó por la espalda, con una pequeña sonrisa, de esas que únicamente yo era la dueña.

"Ti amo…" susurré a su oído.

"Ich liebe dich, mein italien…"

Es verdad que no nos conocimos en la mejor de las situaciones, que la guerra fue horrible pero de alguna forma nos fortaleció y unió, que ambos pegábamos como el agua y el aceite…pero son esas diferencia, el que somos tan diferente, lo que a la larga nos junto con la esperanza de combatir la soledad a la que nuestros corazones nunca se acostumbraron desde el día en que latieron por primera vez.

* * *

><p><strong>Autora: Sí chicos, esta historia corta está completa xDDDD no sé si quiera si se puede considerar un relato corto o un fic propiamente dicho. Muy cargado de contenido histórico que espero que se entienda, puesto que sirve de base para aquellos detalles que le faltan a mi historia paralela, la de "Algo Diferente". Espero que os haya gustado mucho y la hayáis seguido con interés, aunque admito que tanta narración puede llegar a ser muy cargante. Me replantaré hacer algunos capítulos especiales de algún momento concreto si alguien me lo pide, no tengo ningún problema. Como os daréis cuenta, no existe momento de confesión…a ver, me explico xDD no aparece dicho momento porque para mí, como Feli y Lud ya actúan prácticamente como un matrimonio y están tan acostumbrados a la presencia constante del otro, que no ha sido necesario decirse lo que sienten. Lo saben de sobra, y sus lazos se refuerzan conforme avanza la guerra y ella no quiere abandonarlo. Alguna duda más al respecto, decídmelo. Sé que no tiene mucha chicha, es decir, Gerita evidente, pero es que hacerlos juntos solo porque sí…me da mal sabor de boca xDDDD no es mi estilo. Muchas gracias una vez más a todos aquellos que la han leído y me han dejado algún review, y en fin…¡Hasta la Próxima!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: los personajes empleados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hidekaz. **

**Bien, la verdad es que no tenía pensado hacer un capítulo más, pero he visto que quizás la historia se ha quedado un poco corta y carece de romanticismo xDD lo admito, me cuesta. Así que, en compensación, aquí os dejo un extra, y ya no habrá más xDDDDD que esta historia es paralelo a la otra, y corro el riesgo de repetirme y de revelar detalles que me estropearían el transcurso del otro relato. **

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo Cuatro (extra): ¡Viva la locura!<em>

"¡Por Dios, Felicia! ¡Conduce más despacio o no llegaremos vivos!"

"Vee ¡Tranquilo, Lud! Lo tengo todo controlado"

Los transeúntes se apartaban asustados, y yo me reía ligeramente a la vista de esto. El viento desordenaba mi cabello recogido en una trenza, la sensación de libertad era increíble. Ludwig se encontraba enganchado con todas sus fuerzas al asiento, visiblemente arrepentido de haber sucumbido a mi propuesta de que yo condujera esta vez, puesto que nos encontrábamos en mi hogar y nadie conocía mejor Italia que su propia representante. Claro, todo aquello acentuado con las prisas causadas porque nos habíamos demorado un poco en realizar otras actividades mucho más…entretenidas. Observando a Alemania, era imposible no reírse cuando el siempre impasible alemán tenía grabado en su rostro el miedo y la angustia por chocarnos. No tenía precio. Fratello ya debería encontrarse allí esperándonos y recibiendo a los invitados, pero sobre todo a una cierta española. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo más tardará en decirle como se siente…después de todo, hermana España no se caracteriza por leer el ambiente. Nos parecíamos mucho en eso…la gente lo solía confundir como idiotez, los que verdaderamente nos conocen saben que solo se trata de ingenuidad.

Aparqué de una forma brillante en el aparcamiento del edificio y estiré los brazos sintiéndome totalmente descargada y relajada. ¡Conducir era tan bello! Lud salía del coche tambaleándose de un lado a otro, y tomó varías respiraciones profundas. Sonriendo, lo abracé por la espalda disculpándome por el mal trago que le había hecho pasar…y respondiéndole que de regreso iría más lento. Su cara perdió todo rastro de color y negó rotundamente con la cabeza, quitándome las llaves antes de que me diera tiempo a rogarle. Pff, tampoco conducía tan mal. Lo tomé de la mano mientras subíamos las escaleras, él repetía sonrojado que esto era una reunión de trabajo y que los demás nos recriminarían por esta actitud tan cariñosa. Le ignoré por completo, a sabiendas de que seguro no seríamos la única pareja mostrando nuestro vínculo afectivo. Abrí las puertas de par en par, y no nos sorprendimos al hallar a la sala echa un caos, lanzándose cosas los unos a los otros, los insultos destacando en el ambiente (lo más probable que fueran de mi hermano, distinguibles por su alta referencia a miles de bastardos y un sonoro "macho patatas, suelta a mi sorella ahora mismo"), algo caldeado que bien podría haber desembocado una III Guerra Mundial. Con un suspiro, Ludwig colocó sus cosas bien ordenadas sobre la mesa y yo me senté a su lado, tapándome los oídos lista para el inminente estallido.

"¡LA REUNIÓN VA A DAR COMIENZO, ASÍ QUE COMPORTAOS DE UNA VEZ COMO PERSONAS CIVILIZADAS Y COLOCAOS EN VUESTROS RESPECTIVOS SITIOS! ¡¿NO OS DA VERGÜENZA EL LÍO QUE HABEÍS MONTADO DELANTE DE LAS NARICES DE NUESTROS ANFITRIONES?" en seguidas, corrieron obedeciendo cada una de sus palabras, y agacharon la cabeza temerosos de llevarle la contraria. Yo sonreía, acostumbrada, sin soltar en ningún momento su mano. ¡Su voz tan potente e imponente lo hacía ver tan sexy!

Lástima que aquellos momentos de calma no duraran mucho, porque cuando alguien sacaba un tema el debate era servido. Muchas tonterías e ideas sin sentido pero ninguna solución. Bueno, tampoco es que toda aquella responsabilidad recayera directamente sobre nuestros hombros. ¿Para qué teníamos gobiernos si al final las decisiones las debíamos dar nosotros? De todos modos, reencontrarnos todos de vez en cuando era muy divertido. Inglaterra y Francia se miraban muy mal, a punto de liarse a palos, mientras que el dueño de un oso blanco que delataba la presencia de un cierto país cuyo nombre ahora mismo no recuerdo intentaba mantenerlos calmados, susurrando en el oído del país del amor algo que seguidamente fue respondido con una sonrisa pervertida que daba muchos escalofríos. Estados Unidos comía como si no hubiera mañana mientras acosaba a un sonrojado inglés. Prusia molestaba al austriaco con el único objetivo de que Hungría entablara una fiera batalla con él que terminaría en sartenazo. Sus miradas encontrándose con un fuego que no sabría definir entre la rabia y la pasión. Supongo que España o Francia lo sabrían mejor que yo puesto que se trataban de sus mejores amigos. La griega y la española se hallaban reposados sobre la mesa, durmiendo plácidamente sin importarles donde se encontraban o el ruido a su alrededor. Romano, no muy lejos de ella, apartaba cualquier cosa que pudiera perturbarla, además de por protegerla, porque solo unos pocos sabíamos del mal despertar de España cuando tomaba una siesta y era interrumpida. Holanda y Bélgica charlaban tranquilamente sobre sus vidas, el primero agarrando por los hombros a Japón, quien evidentemente estaba incómoda por si las miradas se llegaran a posar en ella. Al final de la guerra, fue cuando descubrimos su verdadero género. De una forma u otra, había logrado esconderlo a la perfección hasta tal punto que aún nos equivocábamos a veces tratándole como un hombre. Aunque mejorábamos ese fallo ya que, gracias a su novio holandés, últimamente había empezado a usar ropas más adecuadas y femeninas, y yo amaba ir de compras con mi amiga.

Cansada de admirar parejas, tiré de la manga de Alemania, quien ya se hallaba muy estresado y cabreado. Se giró para mirarme y yo acaricié su corbata para acercarlo a mi rostro.

"Lud, ¿Vamos a una cita cuando terminemos la reunión? Hace tiempo que no salimos así...como día libre exclusivo para nosotros dos" susurré, y él, muy rojo, asintió. Inesperadamente me dio un beso en los labios y se separó, con una pequeña sonrisa, prosiguiendo con la reunión y volviendo a establecer el orden.

Acabado todo, uno por uno fueron saliendo despidiéndonos a mi fratello y a mí. Alemania hablaba con España seriamente sobre algunas cuestiones económicas, aconsejándola, y ella asentía agradecida. Con un beso en cada mejilla, salió corriendo hacia Lovi cuyos ojos no se apartaban de mi pobre novio. Ainsss los celos son muy malos. Con un "cuida de mi hermana bastardo, o te corto tus jodidas regiones vitales" se despidió arrastrando a la española con él. Lud sacudía la cabeza, ya acostumbrado a esas amenazas de cada día que de alguna forma querían decir que nos daba permiso para estar a solas mientras él disfrutaba la compañía de la otra. Agarrada a su brazo, salimos del edificio dejando el coche allí puesto que solo comeríamos por los alrededores. Miraba los escaparates atenta a todo aquello que mi ojo captara, él sugeriría entrar en alguna tienda si me veía muy interesada. Emocionada, le llevé a un restaurante que, aunque pequeño, servía los mejores platos de pasta del lugar, da igual el tipo. Mi sonrisa jamás desfallecía, porque me encontraba muy feliz de pasar unos momentos como aquellos con la persona que amaba enseñándole mi país con gran devoción, y aún más cuando él se mostraba complacido con el recorrido turístico. El encanto impregnaba el lugar mirara por donde mirara, y decía que respiraba un paz que solo hallaba conmigo. Al final de la tarde, nos sentamos en un banco cercano al estacionamiento, listos para regresar a casa. Colocó su brazo sobre mis hombros, y me acercó a su pecho, gesto que yo correspondí apoyándome en él y abrazando su cintura.

Las relaciones entre naciones estaban limitadas según las cuestiones políticas y los deseos de su pueblo, sin embargo, sabiendo todo esto, nos permitíamos amar y ser amados. Porque ante todo, sentíamos como cualquier humano…si algún día nos tocara separarnos, yo no puedo estar más seguro que, pese a cualquier dificultad, volvería sin dudarlo a estos fuertes brazos de quien me había demostrado que la vida era más bella de lo alguna vez soñé.

* * *

><p><strong>Autora: Bueno…xDDD ya lo dije todo al principio, con este capítulo he hecho una excepción, porque cuando termino algo suele ser definitivamente. Me gusta muchísimo la pareja que hacen ambos, es tierna sea yaoi, yuri o hetero, da igual xDDDDD Muchas gracias a todos los que seguisteis la historia, y espero que este humilde regalo os haya gustado. Los review son bienvenidos y…en fin, Hasta pronto! Posdata: hay parejas que se mencionan ligeramente y Fem, lo que quiero decir con esto es que esas se mantendrán en mí otra historia "Algo Diferente". Gracias y Adiós!<strong>


End file.
